


take my hand and we’ll make it (I swear)

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [11]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian has to save the day, F/M, Giant Spiders, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: damimaps handholding prompt: detectives club is attacked and damian has to help them
Relationships: DamiMaps
Series: DamiMaps December [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 6





	take my hand and we’ll make it (I swear)

It was Colton’s fault. 100 percent. All Colton’s fault. It was in no way, shape, or form her or Damian’s. And yet here they were Damian protectively wrapped around Mia.  
It was a lazy Wednesday, Damian was allowed to come back to the school after some negotiation. He quickly became the second voice of reason in The Detective's Club. He became their Oracle, never seen. But always present.   
It was supposed to be an easy mission. Collect data for Damian, and let Maps do her thing, and map out the space. It as it turned out was not an easy mission. Damian ended up leaving his post to come get them out.   
It was half an hour after nine, when Damian left his post and snuck into the dilapidated shed on the far west side of campus. Sneaking around in only the pale moonlight, the current Robin looked around. There were mounds of web. Exposing a hidden blade, he took it to the web. Opening layer after layer, before finding the uncouis form of Mizouchi.   
It was a struggle to pull the members bodys from the building while still remaining in the shadows. Hearing a scuttling sound and the creaking of wood, the boy wonder looked up. When the young bat was certain everyone was out and safe. Robin struck. Bringing the building down and hopefully crushing (or weakening) whatever inhabited its remains. Damian stood in the chill of Gotham’s night, head tilted towards the sky, eyes closed. The Detective's club began to stir, helping each other to stand. Maps walked over to where Damian stood. Taking his hand and tugging him away from the rubble.   
It was a quiet walk back to the school. Mia tugging Damian along, the group returned through the underground passages. Damian wrapping himself over Maps burying his face in the crook of her neck.


End file.
